Juste une photo de toi
by brynamon
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson de M.Pokora: Drago attend Hermione dans leur chambre d'hôtel parisienne, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait prévu…


**OS : Juste une photo de toi.**

Drago Malefoy était à Paris, la ville la plus romantique du monde.

Et pourtant, il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Il était venu ici avec sa petite amie dans l'intention de la demander en mariage.

Oui, lui un sang-pur, et fier de l'être, allait demander à une née-moldu de l'épouser.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle née-moldu.

C'était Hermione Granger, la femme la plus intelligente qu'il ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Mais voilà. Il était seul.

Au même moment, une nouvelle chanson débuta à la radio moldu qu'il avait allumé en l'attendant :

_Si on faisait un flash-back, qu'on revenait en arrière  
Pour te rappeler ce que tu me disais  
Qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à redevenir poussière  
Au final tout ça, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air  
Mais j'ai pas vu que tu jouais  
Toute cette histoire, un jeu d'échecs dont tu étais la reine _

Il se trouvait présentement dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Elle n'était toujours pas là.

Le groom venait de lui apporter une lettre de sa part.

Il avait lu le mot qui s'y trouvait.

Juste trois mots.

Trois mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ou plutôt qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Il y avait une photo d'eux avec.

Se moquait-elle de lui ?

Son monde s'effondrait.

_J'ai le cœur en vrac et, si je dérape c'est  
Parce que t'es partie aussi vite que t'es arrivée  
Et tu t'en es allée avec un bout de moi, maintenant…  
Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est __juste une photo de toi__  
Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi.  
Tout ce que tu laisses, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi._

« Cette chanson est prémonitoire », pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Et oui Drago comprenait bien le français. Cela avait fait partit de son éducation.

Il rentra à leur appartement à Londres.

Plus rien.

Plus aucune des ses affaires ne se trouvaient là.

Elle avait tout emporté et n'avait laissé aucune trace d'elle.

On aurait jamais crut qu'elle avait vécu avec lui pendant plusieurs mois.

Il reprit le court de sa vie.

Difficilement, il est vrai.

_La musique qui s'arrête, le rideau qui se baisse  
Et mon soleil disparait quand les lumières s'éteignent  
Même les applaudissements ne pourront rien y faire  
Et pour toi, j'étais prêt à remuer ciel et terre  
Mais t'as pas vu tout ce que j'ai fait  
J'ai perdu ma bataille, il n'y a plus rien à faire_

Cinq mois on passé.

Toujours pas de nouvelle d'elle.

Rien.

Pas un Hibou.

Pas une trace.

_J'ai le cœur en vrac et, si je dérape c'est  
Parce que t'es parti aussi vite que t'es arrivé  
Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi, maintenant…  
Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi.  
Tout ce que tu laisses, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi._

Et puis un jour, cette nouvelle stupéfiante :

Elle va épouser Ron Weasley.

La belette.

Celui qui lui courrait après depuis des années.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il croyait qu'elle avait tourné la page avec lui.

Visiblement il s'était trompé.

_Maintenant je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré  
J'aurais pas dû te regarder.  
Si t'es plus là, tous ces souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais?  
Je veux juste t'oublier._

Comment avait-elle put lui faire ça ?

Non seulement elle était partie sans lui donner d'explication.

Juste un « Je suis désolée ».

Et maintenant il apprenait qu'elle en épousait un autre ?

Son ex de surcroît ?

_Maintenant je maudis le jour où je t'ai rencontré  
J'aurais pas dû te regarder.  
Si t'es plus là, tous ces souvenirs qu'est-ce que j'en fais?  
Je veux juste t'oublier_

Il devait la voire une dernière fois.

Juste pour être sûr.

Il se rendit un soir jusqu'à un autre quartier de Londres.

Il avait découvert qu'elle était chez ses parents.

Il attendit un moment et il l'a vit sortir.

Mais il ne s'approcha pas.

Il se contenta juste de la regarder.

_Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi.  
Tout ce que tu laisses, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi.  
_

Elle le vit.

Son expression se fit honteuse.

Mais visiblement elle ne regrettait rien.

Elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

_Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi.  
Tout ce que tu laisses, c'est juste une photo de toi  
Juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi._

Il lui lança la photo qu'elle lui avait laissée.

Puis il se détourna d'elle et partit.

Il était temps qu'il tourne la page.

Définitivement.

Cette chanson moldu était vraiment prémonitoire pour lui.

Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas, pour un sang-pur comme lui?


End file.
